The Author Strikes!
by Iota
Summary: The product of a sugar high. A little angst, a little humor, a lot of romance, and a lot of hot tempers. Sally and Wufei get into a fight.


A/N: Lots of me, and MATCHES (not really, but hey - I wouldn't mind having some)!!! Mwahahahahahahaha. *evil grin.* Sorry, it's after Xmas, I have too much candy, and an Avril Lavigne CD. a little language, but *grins maniacally* mainly just me being stupid. Love ya!  
  
*text (hopefully)* = author's actions/ additions to story. For people who don't read the Author's pen name when they open a fic (which is something I am often known to do, among other things.), I am Iota. And I am currently insane. text/sound effects is text/sound effects usually, if at all, added in to characters' dialogs. Note: only the author parts are written in play format. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, I wouldn't need to be writing a disclaimer, now would I?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
It all begins on a supposedly normal, cold, winter day (before Christmas, unfortunately for the GW gang) at Preventers Headquarters. And then the Author strikes.  
  
Iota: *listening to Avril's "Losing Grip"* Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? Right now, I feel invisible to you. Like I'm not real. . .Why should I caaaare. *Ahem. Back to the story. *  
  
Sally frowned at the angry WuFei standing in front of her. *Pictures Wufei as Donald Duck throwing a temper tantrum. hehehe. Run, Mickey, run! * He was pushing it. Really pushing it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was about to explode. Onna this, onna that. It was driving her crazy. He knew her name, and nearly even said it yesterday. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down. She wasn't used to losing her temper, not at all. Normally, she was calm and cool, generally faintly amused, but today. ooh, today, he had finally done it. She was royally pissed off now. And he was going to get it. Oh, was he going to get it.  
  
WuFei finished his ranting and glared at her. "Don't you have anything to say, onna?" he asked. The nerve. Of course, he couldn't have expected what was coming. But he deserved it, didn't he?  
  
"Yes," she said, miraculously keeping her voice even. That wouldn't last long. "Yes, WuFei, I do." She met his eyes and held them, her anger boiling over. "You are a sexist, egotistical maniac anger starts to surface in her voice, now who always gets up on the wrong side of the bed and lets everyone in shouting range know about it. You are always complaining about something, and your pompous attitude can drive anyone crazy!" She growled.  
  
WuFei stepped backwards, surprised at her sudden outburst. "Onna?"  
  
"My. Name. Is. Sally." She spat, glaring at him. She was too angry to even relish in his surprise. "And," she added, nearly yelling as she stomped to the door, "I stomp can't stomp believe stomp that I stomp agreed stomp, stomp to be stomp your partner! stomp" She yanked open the door and glared at him, now shaking. "Get an attitude adjustment, Wuffy," she snapped, purposely calling him by that much-despised nickname. "Or you're gonna have to find yourself a new partner." She smirked. "And I doubt that anyone else would put up with an asshole like you." With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her and storming down the hall (with less stomps, of course).  
  
WuFei gaped at where she had been standing. And blinked. And blinked some more. Did she just get mad? Did she just tell him off? Was she PMS- *author smacks Wuffie upside the head before he can finish that thought. "No, she wasn't." * "?" Wuffy continues to blink.  
  
Iota: Ooh, poor Justice boy. Hehehe. I am so easily amused. Okay, fast forward. let's see. Aha! Sally's house that afternoon. (We'll just skip the part with the other Preventers looking at Sally Po like she's grown three heads, Lady Une hiding a smile because she knew it was going to happen one of these days, and Troa's one curious eye. *author coughs*)  
  
Sally had clocked out of work early, so now she was sitting on her couch and fuming. When she finally got control of herself, she took a deep breath and sighed. Then slammed her head against the wall behind the couch. "Damn it," she groaned. She had left two reports at the office. But she wasn't going back. She had a pride too, and didn't like being embarrassed. Ah, shit. Those reports would take all day, if not part of the night. And they were due tomorrow morning. Figures. Oh well, she guessed she could turn them in late. After all, she had never turned anything in late before. Except for that one thing. but that wasn't her fault.  
  
Iota: Back again. So sad. Anywho, we're fast-forwarding again due to a brain lapse of me. I happen to be a blonde, *apologizes to all other blondes for feeble excuse for her short-term memory and constantly half- asleep muse* and am not responsible for my brain lapses. . Ran into one too many walls. O_o Yea, um, Preventers Headquarters - the next day. *Talk show host interrupts* What will happen next? Sally Po vs. Wufei: Round Two. *Author drop kicks talk show host off cliff. * Back to the story, please. *Who broke the dimensional transport this time? Geez.*  
  
Sally sighed, clocked in, and made her way up to the 8th floor. Her office (the one she most unfortunately had to share with Wufei) was Room 837. They had floor length windows, as most of the actual offices had. There were two desks, both kind of slanted toward each other, but quite a ways apart. They had high tech computers, plenty of work, coasters for their coffee cups, cushioned swivel chairs *Whoo-hoo! * and not much else of interest. She walked slowly, wondering what Wufei's reaction to her outburst the day before would be.  
  
When she reached the door to her office, she thrust her chin up, determined to get through to him. Sally opened the door. Inside, Wufei's computer was still on, his desk lamp was on over some neatly scattered (don't ask how - it's Wufei) papers, but there was no Wufei. Smiling, Sally sat at her desk, turned on her computer, and proceeded to check her email. Groaning, she clicked reluctantly on the one from Lady Une. She was in trouble - so she thought.  
  
Water, Your outburst yesterday was unexpected, but not surprising. Don't worry about it, Wufei is difficult to deal with. I would have you know, though, that he finished and turned in the two reports that were due today, so you don't have to worry about it. Don't mention this to him; I highly doubt he'd want me to tell you. Thank you, Lady Une.  
  
Sally frowned. Wufei finished the reports for her? She had been right about him from the start. He really was kinder than he seemed. And now she felt extremely guilty for exploding at him. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to apologize. If he insisted on being such a jerk everyday, he deserved to be told off. That's just the way it was. Whether he was human or not.  
  
Speaking of the devil, Wufei walked in. He looked tired, but held himself no differently, except that when he saw her, he lowered his head just a little. In his hand, he held a steaming cup of coffee, which he was apparently using to wake himself up. Sally lowered her head and miraculously found something to do on her computer so she wouldn't have to look at him. Damn conscience. Always there when you don't want it to be.  
  
A couple hours later (nobody had said a word yet), she looked up at him, going to say something. He was meditating, and she thought better of it. She didn't want to make him mad; their situation was stressed anyway. But that silence was endless. And driving her crazy. His eyes were closed, and he breathed slowly, in and out, in and out. He was kind of cute - like a child. He wasn't a child anymore though, although that was debatable considering how he acted sometimes. He was nineteen, now, and had grown as tall as her, if not a couple inches taller. Maybe she shouldn't have blown up like that. She sighed.  
  
She was staring at him and didn't realize it. Wufei opened an eye and surveyed her. "What?" he said gruffly. His question didn't sound like he was annoyed - or mad. It was just gruff. Thrusting her chin back up, she replied, "What happened to that radio we had a while back?"  
  
"Broke." He said shortly, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Oh." She went back to typing. A few minutes later, she nearly went into shock.  
  
"Sally," Wufei said quietly. She jerked her head up quickly to look at him. He said her name! Was he feeling okay? What did he want? He was standing up now, leaning against the side of the desk. "You were right," he told her, still quietly. Then he turned and left. He didn't come back for the rest of the day.  
  
She held her finger down on the 5 key on the keyboard, watching all the fives multiply across the screen. She'd gotten across to him. And the room's emptiness was almost worse than the silence.  
  
To be continued------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Long chapter? Not for me. this is my norm. Sorry. I just like to get things in. So, how you like? This is my first hyper-related fanfic that actually survived my wrath. Review for me, lemme know what you want next. I luv you! 


End file.
